Facebook/2014
Stories Gallery Facebook - Ever After High facebook fans.png|January 02, 2014 Website - Blondie Lockes card.jpg|January 04, 2014 Facebook - Duchess smiles.png|January 20, 2014 Facebook - Duchess plans.jpg|January 23, 2014 Facebook - Ever After High couples.png|January 25, 2014 Facebook - Huntlynn .jpg|February 05, 2014 Facebook - Character official art.jpg|February 07, 2014 Facebook - Dexter Charming.png|February 12, 2014 Facebook - Students think.jpg|February 15, 2014 Facebook - Coach Gingerbreadman holds.png|February 16, 2014 Facebook - Getting Fairest Raven Queen model.jpg|February 17, 2014 Facebook - Ashlynn looks.png|February 18, 2014 Facebook - Briar Getting Fairest modelling sunglasses.jpg|February 23, 2014 Facebook - Who will win your true heart.png|February 26, 2014 Facebook - Hopper looks.png|March 01, 2014 Facebook - Raven Queen drawing.jpg|March 02, 2014 Facebook - Class Confusion bunny mask.png|March 07, 2014 Facebook - Hunter Huntsman .jpg|March 14, 2014 Facebook - True Hearts Matchmaker.jpg|March 16, 2014 Facebook - Briar the tortoise.png|March 18, 2014 Facebook - The heavenly school of Ever After High.png|March 21, 2014 Facebook - The Storybook of Legends cover.png|March 23, 2014 Facebook - Royals and Rebels.jpg|March 25, 2014 Book - The Unfairest of Them All cover.jpg|March 26, 2014 Facebook - Choose Your Own Destiny.jpg|March 28, 2014 The Beautiful Truth - three beautiful girls.jpg|April 01, 2014 Facebook - Daring's birthday.png|April 03, 2014 Facebook - Cedar the beauty queen.png|April 05, 2014 Facebook - Apple Getting Fairest.jpg|April 08, 2014 Facebook - Cedar shoes.jpg|April 09, 2014 Facebook - Cedar accessories.png|April 09, 2014 Facebook - Cedar Honest to Goodness.png|April 09, 2014 Facebook - Charming brothers.png|April 11, 2014 Facebook - Humphrey triumphs.png|April 12, 2014 Facebook - Briar panics.png|April 20, 2014 Facebook - Happy Earth Day.png|April 22, 2014 Facebook - Dexter's crystal blue eyes.jpg|April 25, 2014 Facebook - Dexter's doll.jpg|April 25, 2014 Facebook - Dexter shoes.jpg|April 25, 2014 Facebook - Talent show practice.jpg|April 29, 2014 Facebook - Spellebrate May Day.png|May 02, 2014 Facebook - Once Upon a Table Tea Shop.jpg|May 10, 2014 Facebook - Ashlynn Ella graphics.png|May 11, 2014 Facebook - The Unfairest of Them All cover.jpg|May 13, 2014 Facebook - Blondie teashop review.jpg|May 14, 2014 Facebook - The O'Hair twins shoes.jpg|May 14, 2014 Facebook - The O'Hair twins heads.jpg|May 15, 2014 Facebook - The O'Hair twins.jpg|May 15, 2014 Facebook - Cedar's curse.jpg|May 16, 2014 Facebook - Rebel confessions.jpg|May 21, 2014 Facebook - Cupid Thronecoming accessories.jpg|May 23, 2014 Facebook - Cupid Thronecoming photoshoot.jpg|May 23, 2014 Facebook - Favorite Royal.jpg|May 23, 2014 Facebook - favorite Rebel.jpg|May 26, 2014 Facebook - Raven Thronecoming head.jpg|May 29, 2014 Facebook - Raven Thronecoming doll.jpg|May 29, 2014 Facebook - the best Charmings ever.jpg|May 30, 2014 Facebook - Raven's music.jpg|May 31, 2014 Facebook - Huntlynn Saturday picnic.jpg|June 01, 2014 Facebook - Cerise Wolf box reveal.jpg|June 04, 2014 Facebook - Cerise Wolf closeup.jpg|June 04, 2014 Facebook - Cerise Wolf in box.jpg|June 05, 2014 Facebook - Cerise Wolf revealed.jpg|June 05, 2014 Facebook - Blondie Thronecoming bag.jpg|June 09, 2014 Facebook - Blondie Thronecoming doll.jpg|June 09, 2014 Facebook - Poppy's side.png|June 10, 2014 Facebook - Apple thronecoming accessories.jpg|June 12, 2014 Facebook - Apple thronecoming doll.jpg|June 12, 2014 Facebook - Briar thronecoming pose.jpg|June 13, 2014 Facebook - Briar thronecoming set.jpg|June 13, 2014 Facebook - EAH YouTube.jpg|June 14, 2014 Facebook - Maddie's tea party.jpg|June 14, 2014 Facebook - Maddie and the girls.jpg|June 19, 2014 Facebook - School's out, Summer's in!.jpg|June 22, 2014 Facebook - Hair off destinies.png|June 25, 2014 Facebook - the perfect duo.jpg|June 27, 2014 Facebook - Lizzie Hearts shoes.jpg|June 28, 2014 Facebook - Lizzie Hearts purse.jpg|June 28, 2014 Facebook - Lizzie Hearts' face.jpg|June 29, 2014 Facebook - Lizzie's finally here.jpg|June 29, 2014 Facebook - Royals Rule.jpg|July 01, 2014 Facebook - Internation Joke Day.jpg|July 02, 2014 Facebook - Daring's advice.jpg|July 04, 2014 Facebook - Fourth of July.jpg|July 04, 2014 Facebook - Happy birthday Cedar.jpg|July 18, 2014 Facebook - National Ice Cream Day.jpg|July 20, 2014 Facebook - Fulfilling destiny.jpg|July 20, 2014 Facebook - punk rock Poppy.jpg|July 21, 2014 Facebook - an unlikely couple.jpg|July 21, 2014 Facebook - unimpressed Lizzie.jpg|July 22, 2014 Facebook - Cerise Wolf incoming.jpg|July 22, 2014 Facebook - Cerise Wolf first look.jpg|July 24, 2014 Facebook - Cerise hexquisite look.jpg|July 26, 2014 Facebook - Rebellious Cerise.jpg|July 27, 2014 Facebook - Happy Parents Day.jpg|July 28, 2014 Lizzie Hearts Fairytale First Date - beautiful painting.jpg|July 29, 2014 Facebook - Royal heartbreaker.jpg|July 30, 2014 Facebook - the most charming twins.jpg|August 01, 2014 Facebook - YouTube channel.jpg|August 02, 2014 Facebook - Friendship Day.jpg|August 03, 2014 Facebook - Tea Shoppe.jpg|August 05, 2014 Facebook - VIP info.jpg|August 06, 2014 Facebook - Briar's birthday.jpg|August 09, 2014 Facebook - Briar's birthday II.jpg|August 09, 2014 Facebook - spelltacular soiree.jpg|August 11, 2014 Apple's Princess Practice - apples for breakfast.jpg|August 13, 2014 Facebook - new game.jpg|August 15, 2014 Facebook - tomorrow's webisode.jpg|August 18, 2014 Facebook - deck of instructions.jpg|August 19, 2014 Facebook - wonderlandiful future queen I.jpg|August 20, 2014 Facebook - wonderlandiful future queen II.jpg|August 20, 2014 Facebook - riddlish quotes.jpg|August 21, 2014 Facebook - motivating skills.jpg|August 22, 2014 Facebook - Dexter's eyes.jpg|August 25, 2014 Facebook - Just Because Day.jpg|August 27, 2014 Facebook - spellbinding announcement.jpg|AUgust 27, 2014 Facebook - A Brush with Destiny.jpg|August 28, 2014 Facebook - towerful twins.jpg|August 30, 2014 Facebook - last page of summer.jpg|September 01, 2014 Facebook - birds of an environmental feather.jpg|September 01, 2014 Facebook - black swan time.jpg|September 04, 2014 Facebook - see to believe.jpg|September 08, 2014 Facebook - happy birthday Blondie.png|September 09, 2014 Facebook - best wishes to Blondie.jpg|September 10, 2014 Facebook - a fableous adventure.jpg|September 11, 2014 Facebook - more VIP info from EAH.jpg|September 14, 2014 Facebook - happy Cerise.png|September 15, 2014 Facebook - final chapter of summer.jpg|September 22, 2014 Facebook - fall's spell.jpg|September 23, 2014 Facebook - subscribe.jpg|September 26, 2014. Facebook - prepare for Thronecoming.jpg|September 28, 2014 Facebook - motivational monday.jpg|September 29, 2014 Facebook - curious Kitty.jpg|September 29, 2014 Facebook - chaos.jpg|October 02, 2014 Facebook - break from boring.jpg|October 04, 2014 Facebook - MCM.jpg|October 07, 2014 Facebook - classics.jpg|October 10, 2014 Facebook - get crafty.png|October 10, 2014 Facebook - Ashlynn's birthday.png|October 15, 2014 Facebook - voting soon.jpg|October 15, 2014 Facebook - new quiz.jpg|October 16, 2014 Facebook - bombspells dropping.jpg|October 17, 2014 Facebook - team Raven.png|October 17, 2014 Facebook - team Apple.png|October 17, 2014 Facebook - team Cupid.png|October 17, 2014 Facebook - team Blondie.png|October 17, 2014 Facebook - plot twists on YouTube.jpg|October 19, 2014 Facebook - vote now.jpg|October 22, 2014 Facebook - Halloween.png|October 26, 2014 Category:Social media